1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine and an injection molding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas counter pressure (GCP) molding is widely used as an injection molding method. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-239916.) According to GCP molding, a cavity in a molding apparatus is fed with gas, a foamable resin is injected into the cavity pressurized to a predetermined atmospheric pressure, and the cavity is evacuated during or after the injection. According to this method, a molded article is obtained that is substantially free of foaming marks on the surface and is foamed inside.